Sugar Rush
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: This is exactly why Nora doesnt drink energy drinks. Part of my 100 themes challenge- 77: Hyper


It was a normal afternoon at Beacon Academy, the massive school where the greatest Huntsman and Huntresses have trained at for generations. Classes had just finished for the day as Team RWBY left their last lecture for the afternoon block to relax and study.

"Man, I thought that last class would never end." Yang sighed, arching her back as it gave audible cracks from being cramped from sitting down so long.

"I'm actually glad it did myself." Weiss agreed. "I've been meaning to catch up time lost on my report for Professor Port's class."

"Good thing we're done with classes for the weekend then!" Ruby beamed with childlike enthusiasm. "So what should we do first?"

"I don't know about you all, but I have studying to do." Weiss answered.

"I've been meaning to catch up on my reading." Blake said, producing a novel from her stack of textbooks.

"I was thinking of taking a night out on the town with Bumblebee." Yang said with her hand on her hip. "Wanna come with, Rubes?"

"That sounds great! Let's go get ready!" Ruby nodded as the team of Huntresses left for their dorms. A feint sound of multiple footsteps quickly grew louder as they turned to see most of Team JNPR running towards them, all with frightened or concerned expressions.

"Guys! Thank Monty she hasn't gotten to you yet!" Jaune sighed in relief, catching his breath from running so much.

"What's going on, Vomit Boy? You look like you just ran into a monster." Yang asked.

Ignoring the joke of a nickname, the blonde continued to explain the situation. "It's Nora. She's on a sugar rush!"

"Again?" Weiss said in an uninterested tone.

"This is different, Weiss." Pyrrha spoke up. "She got into Jaune's stash of energy drinks. She can barely handle a cup of coffee without bouncing off the walls!"

"Well, how much did she drink?" Blake asked.

"Twelve cans..." Ren answered, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as a series of explosions and students screaming in fear sounded off from behind them. A group started running towards them while Cardin of Team CRDL was sent flying through a wall, followed by rapid succession by Dove, then Russel, and finally Sky.

"Oh sweet merciful God..." Jaune looked on in horror as the shadow of an oversized warhammer cast itself in the doorway from where CRDL was launched from. Following it was Nora herself, carrying Magnhild in her hands. Right away, RWBY could tell she was completely past the point of no return. Her eye twitched as it scanned the hall at a million miles per hour, a perpetual insane grin plastered on her face.

"...Nora?" Ruby called out, gaining the Valkyrie's attention.

"Hehehehehe! Nora SMASH!" she cackled in a hyperactive euphoria as she raised Magnhild triumphantly as she ran towards the seven classmates before her.

"HAUL ASS!" Yang yelled as RWBY and JPR ran for somewhere to hide, with Nora hot on their heels.

Ruby, using her semblance, lead the pack, sprinting yards ahead of anyone else. "Now to just find somewhere to hide until...GWAH!" she thought before a sudden flat metallic edge collided with her stomach and sent her flying backwards into Ren and Jaune. How did Nora get in front of her!

"Slowpoke friends are sloths compared to Nora!" she giggled, dashing forward as Ren and Jaune helped Ruby up and started running in the other direction.

"What are we gonna do?" Ruby cried out.

"We can't outrun her or hide from her!" Weiss added.

"Then it looks like we're going to have to bring her down ourselves." Pyrrha said, stopping in front of a janitor's closet and grabbing a broomstick. As Nora caught up to her, ready to smash Pyrrha in a caffeine-enduced spree of carnage, the Mistral champion warrior started parrying her blows with the broomstick as if it was Milo in its javelin form.

"LET NORA SMASH!" the sugar-crazed Valkyrie boomed as she brought Magnhild down with enough force to break the broomstick and comically 'bonk' Pyrrha over the head to knock her out.

"Pyrrha! No!" Jaune cried out as he grabbed a trash can lid and a long-handled scrub brush and ran forward, flanked by Blake wielding a mop by its handle and Ren holding two spray bottles of cleaning chemicals to deal with the beserking redhead.

Jaune and his group took an early advantage, the Arc blocking most of Nora's blows with the lid while Blake got in close to knock her off balance. From behind as she began to trip backwards, Ren lubricated the floor with the most intense setting on the spray nozzle, coating it in enough liquid to cause her to slip out an open window behind them.

"Whoops..." Jaune gasped as everyone walked over to the window to check if she was alright. Blake took one look out and below and froze.

"Blake? What's wrong? What do you see?" Ruby asked.

Blake couldn't answer. She was too horrified to notice. She had also forgotten this part of the campus was also above the shipment dock for all goods Beacon required to function, wether it be office supplies, Dust crystals, or food. And it just so happened that Nora fell through the roof of a truck delivering soda to restock the vending machines with. Blake slowly stepped away from the window. "We may want to run." she said.

"Why? What did Nora-" Weiss started before an explosion burst through the floor and produced Nora, drenched in cola, and even more hyped up than before thanks to the new dosage of sugary drink.

"N-N-NORA SMASH REEEEEAL GOOD!" she shouted as Magnhild once again sent Ruby flying along with Weiss until they were nothing but a speck in the sky.

Thinking quickly, Yang grabbed two mop wringers by the inner part of their buckets, ready to beat the hyped up energy out of Nora, only for Weiss and Ruby to pick the most inopportune moment to land from their Nora-induced flight and return to earth right on top of the blonde brawler, incapacitating all three of them.

"Well that worked well." Blake sighed, running forward with her mop to strike at Nora, only for her swipe to miss as the redhead began running circles around the remaining three combatants in a blur of orange, pink and silver. The sheer speed of it all made Ruby's semblance seem sluggish, and created a vortex akin to the finishing move the brunette reaper used on her team during a food fight in the cafeteria. Ren, Jaune and Blake were lifted off their feet and into the vortex, spinning helplessly as Nora stopped, jumping into the still spinning indoor cyclone to start picking her friends out of midair, knocking each one out of commission in one hit with Magnhild.

"No fun! Need more smashing!" Nora cackled as she started to run down the hall, only to collide with someone, and spill the drink they were holding all over her, a solitary drop of it landing in her mouth.

"Miss Valkyrie, what have I told you about running in the halls?" her collision course asked. Nora looked up to see Professor Goodwich looking cross at her. Ready to get up and continue her sugar-fueled rampage once more, she suddenly yawned as her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Smash...some other time.." she mumbled between yawns as she fell backwards, out like a light before she even hit the floor.

Pyrrha groaned as she and the others came to and got up to the sight of Glynda Goodwich surveying the damage done by Nora's sugar craze. "Professor! We can explain!" the champion gasped as she saw the no nonsense instructor in front of them.

"I should hope so." the platinum blonde said, looking from her spilled mug to the damaged hallway and janitorial equipment strewn everywhere. "I take it Miss Valkyrie had a bit too much of a sugar intake?"

"How'd you know?" Yang asked, dusting herself off.

"Her parents sent us a letter warning about her ADHD coupled with too much sugar consumption." Goodwich explained. "I'll call a cleanup team to take care of the mess, but right now, I need a new cup of camomile tea." she sighed, turning back the way she came to go to the faculty break room.

"Camomile tea?" Ruby asked, unaware of the strain of tea.

"It's a kind of tea that people drink to help them wind down." Blake explained to her leader.

"It's amazing it knocked her out in one drop though." Weiss noted before a moment of silence occured, the only sound being Nora's light snoring as she peacefully curled up into a fetal position, using Magnhild as a pillow.

"We need a box of this stuff, stat." Jaune noted.

"Already on it." Ren smiled, pulling out his scroll and searching online for tea delivery companies in their area.

* * *

**I know. Three JNPR centered one shots in a row instead of a new Stolen Innocence chapter? What's wrong with me? XD**

**But seriously, Ive been churning out ideas to write about recently. I guess that's Monty's parting gift to me or something. I have a couple more ideas to work on, but for now, I have to refocus on Stolen Innocence, and catch up on some homework for college. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
